


Heartbeat

by Forthediehards



Series: OC Adventures [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and Heartbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heartbeat. Kaj’s life beats on innocently beneath his ear, and at any given moment, the fragile thread of mortality could be cut and Kaj could cease to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

Sa’ti hears it one night when they’re laying flush against one another and the room is eerily silent. At first, it’s just a faded thudding sound, muffled through layers of clothing and skin. He isn’t even sure what it is he’s picking up on, until his ears focus in on the noise and listen more intently.

The thudding becomes more defined, louder and crisp as it keeps a steady rhythm he taps his finger to. At first he thinks maybe its the sound of his own heartbeat echoing back in his ears as it often does at night, but after a few moments he comes to the conclusion that his heart is beating much faster than the thumping he hears.

It’s Kaj’s heartbeat.

The moment realization dawns on him, the breath leaves his lungs and his tongue dries up in his mouth. It’s such a simple thing really, considering everyone has a heartbeat, and yet Kaj’s sends a tingle down Sa’ti’s spine and instills both calm and chaos inside of him simultaneously.

Kaj’s heartbeat is steady and strong. It’s as healthy as hearts come, not that Sa’ti would know better, anyway - but that isn’t the reason he’s gone rigid at the sound.

No, it’s something deeper than that. Something more terrifying than anything in the world: the thought of it stopping.

Kaj’s life beats on innocently beneath his ear, and at any given moment, the fragile thread of mortality could be cut and Kaj could cease to exist. 

And Sa’ti, well, he’s never been one to care about anyone’s life, or even his own for that matter, and the mere thought of losing Kaj makes his stomach churn and tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

It’s at that moment he makes a silent vow to keep Kaj safe - keep that rhythm of life beating strong inside his chest, no matter the cost. If he has to give up a life he once loved then so be it.

Because there is nothing more important than Kaj, and Sa’ti wants to make sure that heartbeat is warm and alive against his ear every night for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaj is a character from my friend's webcomic called Quench. I cannot post this without linking you to her work, because her comic is wonderful and I want to share it with the world.
> 
> Link to the comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Link to her blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com
> 
> And if you're interested in reading more about my OC, Sa'ti, and his race (Aguantia), you can find more info here -
> 
> Sa'ti: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656933898/about-sati  
> Aguantia: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656090953/about-aguantia


End file.
